Himitsu - Kuro no Chikai
by inukag9
Summary: Un ange déchu tomba éperdument amoureuse d'une humaine. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que de tout détruire de ses mains la cause de sa souffrance? MikuxRin, MikuxRen


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas!

Une toute nouvelle passion pour échapper à la dure réalité des études et des partiels! J'ai nommé les Vocaloid! Je me lance dans un tout nouveau genre qui n'est pas celui des mangas, une grande première pour moi. J'ai choisi la chanson _Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai_ pour ce tout premier essai de song fic. La traduction vient de **Kurotsuki**, qui a bien accepté de me les prêter. D'ailleurs, voici le lien de la vidéo (clip + traduction) pour ceux que ça intéresse.

w w w . youtube . (c/o/m) [slash] watch?v=NPc1no9i-hM&list=UUHx81eGPwwDVKX4jxd90vRQ&index=12 (retirez les espaces, les slash entre parenthèse et rajouter un slash car sinon, le lien n'apparait pas en entier sur le site)

Il y a une petite note de shojo-ai, comme le suggère le clip. C'est la première fois que j'en écris un, étant plus habitué aux couples yaoi. Mais bon, au final, ça revient au même! ^^

Le one shot reprend totalement le clip et les paroles de la chanson. Je n'ai fait qu'écrire une éventuelle mise en scène, sortit tout droit de ma petite caboche ^^

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai**

Une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux mi-longs aux pointes courbées et aux yeux bleus cristallins, marchait dans la rue, lentement, désespérément. Elle était habillée d'un costume blanc bien étrange. Celui-ci était formé d'une chemise sans manche, ornée d'une cravate blanche, laissant son nombril à découvert, et en complément, un petit brassard sur le bras. Elle portait également un mini short tout aussi blanc que le reste soutenu d'une ceinture en forme de chaine, doublé par une autre chaine plus fine, d'où un rosaire était pendu autour de sa taille pour frôler ce petit morceau de chair nue de sa cuisse. Ses mains étaient en partie masquées par ses mitaines blanches, laissant briller sous la lumière ses ongles vernis de jaune. Quant à ses fines jambes, elles étaient dissimulées par de longues bottes blanches à talon jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il n'y avait que ce petit bout de paradis à la vue de tous, laissant imaginer la douceur et la fermeté de ses membres pâles. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la lassitude.

_Hane otoshita datenshi wa  
Kegareta chigiri ni mi wo yudanete  
Aishiatta kako de sae mo  
Sono te de keshisatteshimatta no _

_L'ange déchu sans aile_

_S'abandonna au contact du diable_

_Dans le passé, ils se sont même aimés_

_Elle y mit un terme de ses propres mains_

La blonde toute vêtue de blanc sortit de la ruelle sombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, laissant derrière elle un homme baignait dans de l'eau rouge, une arme en main et un trou dans la poitrine. Elle se rappelait encore de son visage aliéné, de ses paroles insensées, de sa dangereuse folie. Elle les avait entendus mainte et mainte fois sortir de la bouche de ces êtres inférieurs. Tellement de fois que tout cela ne l'atteignait plus.

- Rin! Je t'en prie! Ne m'abandonne pas! Tu n'en a pas le droit!

Elle en avait que faire de cet homme bruyant et ennuyeux. Sa mission était terminée. Elle devait rentrer auprès de son Seigneur. Elle en avait marre de ce monde impur et corrompu. Elle voulait retrouver cette sérénité et cette pureté perdu depuis longtemps.

- Tu es mon ange gardien! Si tu m'abandonnes, je me suicide! Je ne plaisante pas Rin! Reste avec moi!

- Dans ce cas, adieu.

N'attendant pas que ce faible humain n'esquisse le moindre geste, n'attendant pas que celui-ci pointe son arme contre elle, ou tout simplement contre lui-même, l'ange gardien braqua d'elle-même son arme personnel contre lui et visa son cœur. Elle tira hésitation. En plein dans le mille. C'était un sans faute. L'homme fut propulsé contre le mur derrière lui et glissa doucement jusqu'au sol, quittant cette terre à jamais, laissant des traces rouges contre le mur qui témoignait de son ancienne existence. Rin rangea son révolver après l'avoir refroidi. Elle prit entre ses doigts sa croix collée contre sa peau nue et récita une prière pour guider l'âme de cet être égaré. Elle ferma les yeux de sa victime d'un geste et elle se releva une fois terminé. La cérémonie terminée, elle avança sans se retourner vers la lumière, laissant derrière elle cette brebis égaré retourner à la terre.

Pourquoi tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait finissaient-ils ainsi? Ses grandes ailes blanches, visible uniquement par quelques humains, maudissait son existence. La croix pendue autour de sa taille se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait retourner aux cieux. Retourner auprès de ses semblables. Mais elle devait accomplir sa mission avant tout. Elle devait protéger ces pauvres hérétiques aveuglés par les passions et qui ne juraient que par les démons pécheurs.

Elle ferma une seconde son regard douloureux sur ce monde à la fois corrompu et magnifique. Ce monde d'hérétique comportait tant de belles choses, alors pourquoi aucun ne réussirait à y vivre sans elle? Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussit à protéger un humain, dans son intégralité, de son arrivée jusqu'à son départ, ses ailes resteront figées, repliées, telle un ornement. Elles ne la porteront pas, ne se déploieront pas. Plus elle restait sur cette terre souillée, plus elle se perdait. Il n'y avait plus que de la saleté sur ses ailes alourdis. Elle avait beau réussir ses missions de protection, au moment de se retirer de ce monde, tous ses protégés mourraient les uns après les autres.

Elle en avait assez de ce monde perverti. Son tout premier protégé écourta sa vie sous ses yeux ébahit, faisant gicler le sang sur son corps, détériorant sa pureté immaculée, perdant à jamais ses chances de rejoindre son Seigneur. Le second était prêt à faire la même chose. Elle l'en empêcha et devint prisonnière, dans ce cercle vicieux. Lorsqu'elle brisa cette spirale, l'homme n'hésita pas un instant à montrer sa détermination et lui tira dessus. Fort heureusement pour elle, Rin évita le pire, mais par réflexe, elle renvoya le coup à son protégé qui quitta ce monde. C'est à cet instant qu'elle décida d'en finir de ses propres mains. Elle en avait perdu un en enfer, l'autre était guidé vers le purgatoire. Plutôt que de voir ces hommes réduire à néant leur effort de monter au ciel pour une simple folie passagère, elle préférait encore offrir de ses propres mains l'opportunité d'un repos éternel.

_Kizutsuita maigo no tenshi  
Yuugure no machi samayoi  
Kirei na hitomi wo motta  
Hitori no shoujo to deau  
_

_L'ange perdu au cœur brisé_

_Erra dans une ville au crépuscule_

_Et rencontra une fille_

_Avec des yeux magnifiques_

L'ange déchu avança dans la ville déserte au crépuscule. Les rayons du soleil couchant teintaient les murs grisâtres de sa douce chaleur orangée. Fatiguée, ses jambes la lâchèrent au milieu de la rue. Elle essaya de se relever, trébuchant un peu plus à chaque tentative. Même ses jambes ne supportaient plus le poids de sa culpabilité. Si seulement elle pouvait en finir avec cet enfer. Pourquoi était-elle encore de ce monde?

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle?

_Me ga atta sono shunkan ni  
Koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa  
Yurusarenai omoi ni tsunoru mama  
Kinki no hako wo ageta_

_Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent,_

_L'ange pathétique tomba amoureux d'elle_

_Comme le sentiment interdit grandit en elle,_

_Elle ouvrit la boite de Pandore_

L'ange blond releva doucement la tête à l'entente de cette voix si mélodieuse. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme habillée de noire. Rin ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle, comme hypnotisée. Son visage inspirait la générosité. Ses longs cheveux bleus turquoise relevés en chignon sophistiqué lui conféraient un charme irrésistible.

- Pouvez-vous vous relever?

Cette femme en noire tendit sa main vers elle. Et sans y méditer plus que cela, l'ange adolescente prit cette main noire tendue, comme envoutée par elle. En un instant, elle se retrouva debout face à cette humaine à l'aura si pure. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un être pareil dans ce monde distordu.

Rin se sentait étrange. Le contact avec cette main chaleureuse. Sa main qui s'emboitait parfaitement dans la sienne. Il fut presque regrettable que ce toucher soit altéré par ces morceaux de tissus entre leur paume. A la vue de ces perles de couleur océan, son cœur dansait dans un rythme endiablé dans sa poitrine. Était-elle souffrante? Pourquoi son corps se mettait à réagir ainsi? L'ange sentit de vague chaleur remonter dans ses joues et son estomac se tordre si agréablement. Qui était cet être qui lui faisait ressentir de tels symptômes? Était-elle vraiment humaine?

- Je m'appelle Miku. Hatsune Miku. Et vous?

- Euh… Rin. Kagamine Rin.

Elle ne savait même plus parler normalement. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa pensée évanouie dans l'ignorance. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Il n'y avait plus que sa main dans la sienne qui la faisait réagir. Elle devait se reprendre rapidement si elle ne voulait pas paraitre encore plus stupide devant cette Miku.

- Rin, hein… Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

_Motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta__  
Kindan no kajitsu  
Hito to tenshi yurusarenai koi kanaeru tame ni  
Subete wo kowasu dake_

_Caché derrière un sourire, ce qu'elle souhaitait était_

_Le fruit interdit_

_Une humaine et un ange, pour le bien de cet amour interdit,_

_Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de tout détruire  
_

Une chose en entrainant une autre, Rin fut, sans vraiment comprendre l'enchainement des événements, hébergée chez cette étrange Hatsune Miku. Elle apprit de l'humaine bleutée, jeune mariée et nouvelle veuve, qu'elle habitait à présent seule dans une immense demeure bien trop grande pour elle. A peine mariée que son mari eut un accident, le rappelant immédiatement au ciel. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de gouter au bonheur de cette nouvelle union bénie, qu'il la quitta sans un mot. Bien triste tragédie qui la laissa en proie aux vœux égoïstes de sa famille.

Appréciant la compagnie de cette nouvelle amie, l'hôte de la maison Hatsune invita la jeune Kagamine chez elle. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'une femme mariée soit aussi naïve. Peu importe à quel point l'humain était bon, c'était bien prématuré d'inviter une inconnue chez soi. Et si Rin avait joué la fugueuse exténuée pour mieux se rapprocher de la veuve pour la dépouiller? Lorsqu'elle avait réprimandé sa sauveuse, celle-ci lui répondit d'un simple sourire qu'elle se sentait plutôt apaisée en sa présence. L'ange soupira. De toute façon, elle-même n'avait su refuser cette invitation si tentatrice. Une chance pour elle, ses ailes étaient invisibles aux yeux de la femme en deuil. Ainsi, elle ne condamnerait pas son amie à sa malédiction.

Mais plus Rin restait auprès de la jeune femme et plus elle ressentait d'étrange sentiment éclore en elle. Elle ressentait du désir, de l'envie, de la jalousie, de la fierté et bien d'autre subtilité dont elle ne saurait nommer tant ils y en avaient. Ses nuits étaient hantées par des pensées impures. Elle enviait et jalousait tous ces hommes qui pouvaient librement lui faire la cour, la frôler, la toucher. Elle était cependant fière de partager les secrets les plus intimes de sa Miku. Elle était la seule à partager cette demeure avec elle. Elle pouvait la voir jour et nuit sans que personne ne divine ses pensées. De plus, elle se sentait privilégiée dans ces moments là, tenant son rôle de confidente à la perfection. Oui. Cette place était parfaite pour elle. Elle pouvait résister. Tant que l'ange pouvait rester aux côtés de l'humaine en deuil, elle pouvait tout endurer.

Ses ailes l'accablèrent un peu plus chaque jour sous le poids de ses pensées immorales. Elle avait beau essayer de tout effacer, de les dissimuler, toutes ces horribles images impures la hantaient. Ils n'en revenaient que plus forts encore dès qu'elle croisait ses magnifiques yeux turquoise. Elle voyait chaque jour la dame Hatsune accepter les invitations de ces nobles jeunes hommes, libre de la toucher sans craindre le regard extérieur, libre de lui parler d'amour et de lui faire la cour. Elle était déchirée entre sa raison et sa passion. Bientôt, le poids de ses ailes l'empêchera de se lever. Dire qu'elle s'était sentit si légère le jour où elle avait pris cette main salvatrice.

La jeune Kagamine resta seule dans le grand salon, observant le feu brûler le bois dans la cheminée, attendant que son aimée revienne de sa sortie du jour. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était au bord de la destruction. Chaque jour qui passait intensifiait un peu plus ses sentiments amoureux. Elle l'aimait un peu plus. Elle s'inquiétait un peu plus. Elle voulait la posséder de plus en plus. Elle voulait l'enfermer. Elle se faisait de plus en plus violence pour ne pas laisser ce monstre jaillir hors d'elle. Elle devait protéger Miku. Même contre elle. Le bruit d'une porte la ramena à la réalité.

- Tu rentres bien tard, Miku, accusa Rin.

Non. Elle ne voulait pas l'accuser. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle ne lui devait pas lui rendre des comptes. Hatsune Miku était une jeune femme responsable. Elle avait une totale confiance en elle. Elle aurait voulu utiliser une voix plus douce, moins dure. Un peu plus d'inquiétude.

- Désolé. Je suis allée à l'opéra avec…

- Tu crois que ça ferait plaisir à ton défunt mari de te voir courir à droite à gauche après d'autre homme que lui?

Miku fut choquée par ces paroles bien crues que prononçait son amie et confidente. Rin se figea face à ces mots. Non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était sortit tout seul. Elle voulait juste la prévenir de ne pas trainer aussi tard la nuit, seule avec un homme. Simplement. Elle voulait juste faire taire ces heures d'inquiétude qui la rongeaient.

- Excuse-moi. je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Non, c'est moi. Je suis désolé. Mais je…

- Je sais. Ta famille te met la pression, n'est-ce pas? Une jeune femme comme toi ne peut pas rester veuve, n'est-ce pas?

- Je…

La noble baissa la tête vers le sol. Elle sentait qu'elle avait blessé la blonde. Mais pourquoi? Serait-elle amoureuse de quelqu'un? D'un de ses prétendants? Elle se rendit alors compte de sa grande naïveté. Dans sa plus grande insouciance et son insensibilité, elle avait blessé son amie. Sortir avec un homme dont Rin elle était éprise. L'inquiéter. Elle n'était pas une bonne amie. En choisissant de satisfaire sa famille, elle avait blessé celle qui lui était la plus chère.

Décidément, Rin ne pouvait rien faire face à ces yeux ensorceleurs. Elle n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Si affligée. Mais le poids de ses ailes l'écrasait. Ses épaules ne pouvaient plus le supporter. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle devait résister. Il n'y avait pas de plus pécheur que de se laisser entrainer par la passion hérétique.

- Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un?

- Quoi?

Tout mais pas ça! Miku s'en était rendu compte. Après tout ces efforts pour lui cacher ses sentiments tordus, elle s'en était rendu compte. Elle ne pourrait plus rester auprès d'elle comme elle le faisait jusqu'ici. Miku allait l'abandonner. Il était donc temps de…

- Était-ce celui que j'ai rencontré ce soir? Ou bien…

Rin écarquilla les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle riait intérieurement. Elle se moquait d'elle-même. Elle aurait du le savoir. C'était impossible que Miku puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Le simple fait qu'elle n'y pense pas était qu'elle ne l'avait jamais considéré ainsi. Elle était une simple amie. Une confidente. C'était juste une femme à ses yeux. Rin releva la tête. Ses yeux bleus laissaient transparaitre son immense douleur. Au moins, elle pouvait lire cela. Quelque chose se brisa en elle.

Miku ne savait que faire. Elle voulut s'avancer pour réconforter son amie mais elle hésitait. Si c'était elle la source de sa souffrance, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais voir ainsi la femme en costume blanc la déchirait. Elle voulait effacer la douleur de sa confidente comme elle le faisait si bien avec la sienne. Elle avait été aveuglée par ses propres problèmes, sans voir celle de Rin. Quel genre d'amie était-elle? Alors qu'elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit un vague murmure.

- Je t'aime…

Miku laissa l'information la pénétrer, la traiter, la déchiffrer, la comprendre. Elle l'aimait. Mais elle aussi elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle croisa le regard sérieux de la blonde. Non. Ce bleu profond la transperça de plein fouet. Tous ces sentiments transparaissaient dans ces deux perles bleues. Elle parlait de cet amour là. C'était bien différent du sien. Cet amour là n'était pas partagé. Rin ne la voyait pas comme elle la voyait. C'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Après tout, elles étaient deux femmes. Deux merveilleuses amies qui se partageaient toutes sortes de secrets. Elles…

- Je t'aime, Miku.

- Rin… Je…

La jeune turquoise resta immobile et baissa son bras vainement tendu. Elle se retourna, dos face à l'ange déchu. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher doucement. Dangereusement. La veuve toute vêtue de noire ne voulait plus lui faire de mal, mais accepter tout cela d'un coup était…

Après tout, c'était normal que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Miku était une humaine. Rin était un ange déchu. Il était impossible que deux êtres aussi différents puissent vivre quoi que ce soit. Elle comprenait enfin ses protégés qui se refusaient la réalité, voulant condamner cet amour impossible. A présent qu'elle s'était dévoilée, elle devait partir. Il n'y avait plus de place pour elle. Mais comment pourrait-elle abandonner cette femme écrasée par la solitude et par son deuil? Ah, si seulement elle pouvait effacer tout cela. Si elle pouvait remplacer ce désespoir par autre chose. Une chose plus intense encore. Une pensée la traversa. Si simple mais si difficile. Dire qu'elle l'avait vécu mille fois. Quitte à tout perdre, autant qu'elle détruise tout de ses propres mains. Elle se déplaça jusque dans le dos de cette femme.

Avant que Miku ne s'en rende compte, elle fut prisonnière de l'éteinte de Rin qui l'embrassa soudainement. Un doux baiser passionné qui transmettait tous ses sentiments pour la noble. Sous le choc, la dame repoussa l'intrus. Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux, son cœur fut transpercé par la vue de la jeune fille au regard douloureux. La femme en noire couvrit sa bouche de ses mains noires gantés, se rendant compte de son erreur. Elle ne voulait pas ce regard sur sa Rin, si joyeuse, si vivante. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer une telle faiblesse!

- Je te dégoute donc tant que cela?

- Non, attend! Je…

Rin traversa le salon, ses ailes grandement déployées, dépassa Miku et quitta le grand salon devenu froid. Ses grandes plumes blanches virevoltaient lentement, gracieusement, atterrissant délicatement sur le sol carrelé orangé par le feu de cheminée, devant les yeux aveugles de la femme qui avait capturé son cœur. La Kagamine ferma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa, laissant sa souffrance perler au coin de ses yeux. Ses larmes s'écrasaient violemment contre le carrelage. Elle l'avait perdue pour de bon.

_Kegarenai kokoro sutete  
Kimi wo aishiteikirareru nara  
Kono hane sae kirisutete  
Akuma ni mi wo yudaneteshimaou_

_Je vais abandonner mon cœur pur_

_Si je suis autorisée à vivre et à t'aimer,_

_Je n'hésiterais pas à couper mes ailes_

_Laisse-moi me rendre moi-même au démon_

Du jour au lendemain, Rin quitta l'immense demeure endeuillée. Son hôte, dont l'ange avait abusé de son hospitalité, ne l'avait pas empêché pas de quitter les lieux, ne sachant même pas que celle-ci était partie à l'aube. La blonde déserta ce qu'elle avait considéré comme son foyer sans se retourner. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Miku. Serait-elle triste en la voyant absente ce matin là? La chercherait-elle partout? Souhaiterait-elle se réconcilier avec un ange déchu aussi pathétique qu'elle?

Mais la Kagamine était tout de même heureuse malgré la profondeur des abysses qui noyait son cœur. Elle marchait à présent d'un pas léger malgré le poids oppressant de ses ailes qui continuait de l'étouffer. Elle comprenait enfin ce que ressentaient toutes ses victimes. Un amour impossible. Une douleur transcendante. Un nuage de ténèbres aveugler tous ses sens. Elle comprenait enfin ce que signifiait un amour à sens unique. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir compris, d'avoir été rejeté, de l'avoir vécu. Mais si triste de la quitter. Si triste que ses ailes refusent de se déployer, de la porter. Elle se courba au sol sous le poids de son péché. Une larme coula sur sa joue, bientôt rejoindre par des milliers d'autres.

- Miku… Miku…

Ses larmes étaient intarissables. Elle pleura dans une forêt près d'une église. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans un lieu saint pour se repentir. Comment ses mains souillées avaient put oser ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la jeune femme si pure? Comment ses lèvres empoisonnées avaient pu l'embrasser? Elle pleurait, elle criait, laissant toutes ses émotions, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres, l'emporter.

Soudain, au milieu de sa peine, elle crut entendre une voix doucereuse qui l'envoutait. La voix de la déraison. Elle se refusait de l'écouter mais ses paroles la pénétrèrent petit à petit puis…

- Si ces ailes sont la cause de mon malheur, je n'ai qu'à m'en débarrasser…

Perdant toute foi et raison, Rin porta une main tremblante sur son aile blanche. Malgré sa déchéance, ses ailes étaient toujours aussi blanches. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'église en face d'elle. La maison de Dieu était hors d'atteinte. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait plus y retourner, quoiqu'elle fasse. Ce monde la rejetait comme elle le rejetait.

Kagamine Rin esquissa un léger sourire puis, sans hésiter, se déchira les ailes, provoquant ainsi une immense douleur qui ne fut que l'expression d'une infime partie de la douleur. Enfin, elle pourrait se libérer de ses propres ténèbres.

_Shikkoku ni somaru hanayome  
Seinaru chikai no basho de  
Hakanai hitomi de warau  
Fushigi na jounen to deau_

_La mariée en noir souillée,_

_À l'endroit où elle était supposée faire le serment sacré,_

_Rencontra un mystérieux garçon_

_Souriant avec des yeux tristes_

Voilà plusieurs mois que Rin avait disparut sans laisser de trace. Miku l'avait attendu. Jour après jour. Désespérément seule. Mais jamais son amie ne revint. Elle avait été submergée d'une immense tristesse. Un vide abyssal refusait de se boucher, de se cicatriser. La voilà seule face à ses problèmes, sans personne à qui se confier.

Ne supportant plus cette solitude asphyxiante, la noble Hatsune Miku envisagea de se réengager, sur les conseils de sa famille. Bien que le cœur n'y prêta pas, si cela pouvait combler ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa solitude, elle l'accepterait. Ce mariage arrangé valait mieux que d'être seule. Ses parents s'en réjouirent. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, la femme aux cheveux verts se rendit à l'église, lieu où elle avait juré de n'aimer que son mari, lieu où elle avait du lui dire adieu. Elle avait eu une soudaine envie de se confesser, de se rassurer auprès de son ami reposé sous terre. Bientôt, il lui faudra échanger ses vêtements noirs pour des vêtements immaculés. Cependant, malgré cet heureux événement, il lui était aussi impossible de quitter le deuil. Elle n'aimerait aucun autre homme que lui son défunt époux.

Heureusement la dame Hatsune s'était déjà entendue avec son futur époux. Miku pourrait continuer à porter son deuil une fois la cérémonie passée. Puisqu'il ne l'épousait que par intérêt, il la laissait libre de ses choix, tant qu'il gagnait sa place dans la société mondaine. A présent, elle pouvait pleurer son amie disparue. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus sorti son voile.

Au moment où elle s'approchait du cimetière, prête à faire son vœu de fidélité, la future mariée vêtue de noire aperçut au loin un mystérieux jeune homme aux traits familiers qui lui souriait tristement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut ses habits aussi noirs que les siens qui contrastaient avec la blondeur de ses beaux cheveux relevés en queue de cheval. La seconde chose fut son regard qui rencontra le sien. L'âme de la fidèle fut capturée en un instant. Elle oublia, à l'instant, ce qu'elle était venue faire et, comme envouté, se dirigea vers ce garçon, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du sien. Un regard si bleu, si beau, mais si triste. Serait-il lui aussi venu pleurer les morts et les disparus?

_Me ga atta sono shunkan ni  
Koi ni ochita aware na shoujo wa  
Yurusarenai omoi tsunoru mama  
Subete wo uragitta_

_Au moment où leurs regards ses croisèrent,_

_La pathétique fille tomba amoureuse de lui_

_Comme le sentiment interdit grandit en elle,_

_Elle trahit tout_

Les deux personnes se retrouvèrent l'une en face de l'autre, comme irrémédiablement attiré l'un vers l'autre. Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement devant la jeune veuve pour la saluer, ayant conscience de son rang. Miku se sut quoi dire, quoi penser. Elle s'était avancée vers lui, sans réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel acte. La voilà à présent incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Comment une si belle jeune femme peut-elle porter en elle une si grande tristesse?

Elle fut surprise par de telle parole. Comment cet inconnu avait-il put entrevoir son amertume? Elle tenta de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une telle chose envers cet homme? Le blond tendit sa main vers la jeune femme qui convergea automatiquement vers la sienne. Elle ressentait une peine égale à la sienne émanée de cette personne. Ah. Ainsi, deux humains qui partageaient une même douleur pouvait se comprendre, n'est-ce pas? Le blond saisit délicatement cette main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposa un doux baiser.

- Si seulement je pouvais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, vous soulager de votre douleur.

- Ne serait-ce pas à vous de soulager votre douleur?

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Miku se sentit aspirer à l'intérieur de ce bleu profond, tel un océan. Elle vit ce jeune homme sourire si tristement. L'éclat de ses yeux se voila de ténèbres. A cette vision, son cœur se transperça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela pour un parfait inconnu. Mais elle éprouvait une telle attirance pour lui. Est-ce que sa chère amie disparut avait déjà perçu une telle émotion pour elle?

- Je m'appelle Ren.

- Ren… comment?

- Simplement Ren, gente dame. J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné mon nom. Et vous, belle inconnue? Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me dire votre nom?

- Miku. Simplement Miku.

A cet instant, Miku oublia tout, abandonna tout, trahit tout. Son passé, son futur, sa famille, ses devoirs. Tout. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était ce Ren devant elle. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, comme incapable de s'en détacher, ne fit que profiter de cette douce chaleur. Un coup de vent fit envoler son voile noir.

_Te ni ireta no wa kono te no naka  
Kogaretsuzuketa yokubou no kajitsu  
Motomeatte ubaiau netsu  
Kiyoraka naru chikai sae mo  
Okashiteiku_

_Ce qu'ils avaient en main était_

_Le fruit du désir qu'ils avaient tous les deux souhaités_

_Combinés dans une frénésie fiévreuse,_

_Même leur vœu pur_

_Se transforma en péché  
_

Miku avait rompu son serment de fidélité sans regret, ignorant ses devoirs conjugaux, pour vivre intensément ce petit morceau de bonheur adultère avec Ren. Nuits et jours, sans se jamais se lasser de sa présence. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle se sentait protégée. Elle se sentait bien. Son mari se contrefichait de ses nuits d'absence, n'ayant épousé que sa fortune. Il ignorait jusqu'au lieu où sa femme passait ses journées. Et cela l'arrangeait bien. Un petit mensonge. Une petite fuite de la réalité et elle s'en alla aimer un autre homme. Elle l'aimait Ren. Elle l'aimait entièrement, de tout son être et de toute son âme. Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé un autre homme que lui. Elle goutait à ce fruit défendu. Il lui faisait gouter ce bonheur pécheur. Et pour la énième fois, ils se sont aimés.

Allongée sur un grand lit, Miku, débarrassée de sa grande robe noire, noyée sous son abondance chevelure turquoise, se retrouvait sous Ren encore habillé de ses habits noirs. Elle lui sourit amoureusement. L'homme sourit et lui baisa le front. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser tendrement, passionnément. Un simple baiser ne lui suffisait pas. Le blond, joueur, lui rendit une passion sans égale en intensité, laissant ses mains errer sur ce corps voluptueux qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois exploré. Il caressa cette cuisse si ferme qui la faisait frissonner, cette hanche qui la faisait soupirer d'aise et cette poitrine qui la faisait gémir. Il aimait entendre sa voix mélodieuse. D'abord timide, puis de plus en plus assuré, hurlant son désir sans retenu. Il embrassa ce cou si appétissant, laissant une marque de sa possession. Elle ouvrit sa chemise pour entrevoir un morceau de ce désir adultère.

L'air fut rapidement saturé, embrassant les passions fiévreuses de la petite pièce close. Le lit grinçait aux rythmes des flammes qui les incendiaient. Leurs voix rauques s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel, témoin de leur union pécheresse. Ils étaient uniquement guidés par leur frénésie fiévreuse. L'extase coupable les faisait vibrer.

_Tsunagiatta kako wo subete  
Konagona ni keshisatteshimattara  
Koukai sae kuyamu hodo  
Kimi ni oborete ochiteyuku dake_

_Les morceaux du passé qui nous reliaient,_

_Après les avoir tous effacés,_

_Même si le deuil nous repentira,_

_Laisse-moi plonger et me noyer en toi_

Après s'être tant aimé, tant consolé, Miku et Ren se promenaient main dans la main dans cette plaine fleurie, profitant de cette excitante liberté qui s'offrait à eux. Épuisé par leurs efforts, le couple adultère fit une pause. Assis dans l'herbe verte, ils profitaient de ce rare moment de tranquillité pour respirer l'air frais. Une légère brise souffla, emportant avec elle les cheveux bleutés de la femme mariée. Ren les observa et passa une main à l'intérieur. Il aimait la douceur de ces fils colorés. Il aimait leur odeur. Il aimait la femme qui les portait à merveille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux que dans cette relation tortueuse. Bien que la réalité les entravait, les séparait, ils s'aimaient. Personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux.

Mais malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, chacun continuait de porter en lui le noir du deuil, ne pouvait oublier leur passé, ces êtres si chers partit bien trop tôt. Jamais ils n'avaient interrogé l'autre sur la signification de ces habits noirs. C'était comme un petit mystère qui ne faisait qu'attiser leur désir. Ils se sont rencontrés dans la souffrance. Impossible d'abandonner ces couleurs qui furent un signe du destin qui les avait réunis.

Au milieu de sa contemplation, Ren aperçut une petite fleur a porté de main. Il se pencha légèrement pour la saisir, ne faisait pas attention au regard surpris de sa chère et tendre. Il se redressa en souriant. Miku entraperçut ce petit sourire, un peu joueur, se dessiner sur le visage de son aimé. Elle l'observa donc réaliser ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire. Il courba la tige et l'enroula, transformant ainsi la petite fleur en bague. Il voulut réaliser son rêve le plus fou depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il s'empara délicatement la main de la mariée vêtue de noire et y glissa la bague fleurie. Cette main glissa et captura ces doigts qu'elle aimait tant. Le blond en fit de même avec l'autre main et posa doucement son front contre le sien.

- Je jure devant notre Seigneur, témoin de notre union, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et de continuer par delà l'autre monde.

- Ren… Murmura Miku, émue et la larme à l'œil.

- Je ne puis t'offrir plus pour l'instant, mais sache que mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. Je ne désire que ton bonheur, Miku.

La mariée aux habits noirs sourit tendrement, émue par cette déclaration. Elle admira sa magnifique bague au doigt, la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et récita son serment.

- Je jure devant notre Seigneur, témoin de notre union, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et de continuer par delà l'autre monde.

Ren déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'élue de son cœur. Il la voulait encore. Il la désirait encore. Il la voulait toute entière. Après un regard énième regard enflammé échangé, il se releva, lui promettant de revenir au plus vite. Un peu plus loin dans cette plaine, une fleur si belle qu'elle ne fleurissait qu'une fois par an. Il lui promettait de la ramener aussi vite que le vent. Miku le laissa faire, amusée par ce côté enfantin et euphorique par la précédente déclaration. Elle profita de ce petit temps pour se rendre plus présentable et rassembla ses cheveux en chignon. Elle prit bien soin de ne pas abimer sa bague, témoignage de leur serment.

_Ah- kinki no tsumi wa  
Ienu kizu to natte kizamaretsuzuke  
Ikareru sabaki no ya wa  
Shikkoku no shoujo wo tsuranuku_

_Ah, le péché interdit,_

_Il continuait de couper les blessures non cicatrisées_

_Le furieux jugement de la flèche_

_Pénétra la fille en noire_

Un ange descendit du ciel, tout vêtu de blanc, dont ses grandes ailes immaculées le déposaient avec délicatesse sur la terre souillée, face au dos à cette jeune femme pécheresse. La simple vue de cette hérésie respirant le bonheur le rendit ivre de fureur. C'était à cause de cette diablesse que sa Rin était partie. Elle n'était plus là. Elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il ne verrait plus son sourire enjôleur. Il n'entendrait plus sa voix enchanteresse. Il ne la verrait plus jamais. Il leva son bras tendu vers la jeune mariée adultère, son arme pointée vers elle qui ne se doutait de rien.

Comment une telle femme pouvait-elle encore sourire alors qu'elle avait causé la déchéance d'un ange tel que sa Rin? Ces hommes étaient trop imbus d'eux-mêmes, pensant que le Seigneur leur pardonnera tous leurs péchés. Le Seigneur voyait tout. Le Seigneur comprenait tout. Le Seigneur était généreux. Mais il lui était impensable de laisser vivre un tel démon dans ce monde corrompu. Un monde sans son ange n'était qu'aberration.

C'était sans hésitation qu'il tira dans le dos de la jeune femme heureuse qui fut propulsé vers l'avant sous l'impact de la balle qui lui transperça la poitrine. Elle s'écroula au sol, les cheveux s'éparpillant au sol, se baignant dans son propre sang. Avant de tomber dans les ténèbres, Miku distingua avec difficulté une plume si blanche virevoltée près d'elle, la même qu'elle avait cru distinguer le soir où sa chère Rin qui disparut à un carrefour de sa vie. Sa toute dernière pensée fut pour Ren, son cher et tendre, qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Ren revint avec la fleur légendaire, heureux, quand il vit la femme à la chevelure turquoise étendue aux sols, baignant dans son propre sang. Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains et accourut vers elle. Il la souleva délicatement et l'enlaça amoureusement dans ses bras, constatant la tiédeur de ce corps. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il lui saisit la main, orné de la bague qui avait perdu ses pétales. Il la déposa contre sa joue mouillée, n'osant croire à cette cruelle réalité.

- Ma chère, froidement étendue.

Le blond caressa amoureusement ce visage angélique taché de sang. Une pensée absurde lui murmurait que sa peau si pâle contrastait à merveille ce rouge écarlate qui la mettait en valeur. Il aurait tant aimé la voir aborder une autre teinte que ce noir si malheureux.

- Je passerai toute ma vie avec toi comme je te l'ai juré ce jour là

Ren pleurait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Son visage en était inondé. La douleur de cette perte tragique le submergeait. Il était incapable de retenir cette affliction. Si ce sang ne coulait pas de ses lèvres, il jurait qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Mon péché contre dieu…

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde sans rien lui dire. Ne s'étaient-ils pas juré, à l'instant, de s'aimer pour l'éternité? N'ayant plus d'autre moyen pour faire entendre sa voix, il embrassa une dernière fois ces lèvres qu'il avait tant aimées. Il tremblait, de rage et de tristesse. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas lui?

_Hane otoshita datenshi wa_

_L'ange déchu sans aile_

- Tous mes actes de traitrise devaient se payer par ma mort

Tout était de sa faute. A cause de lui. C'était parce qu'il s'était impunément rapproché d'elle que cela était arrivé. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. Il aurait du renoncer à l'aborder quand il pouvait encore le faire. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouvait dans cet état là, que son corps se refroidissait. Que ce baiser puisse lui transmettre tout son amour et tous ses regrets envers elle.

_Kegareta chigiri wo tokihanatte  
Sono inochi to hikikae ni_

_Fut libérée de son contrat avec le démon_

_En échange de sa propre vie_

- Alors je vais mourir pour toi…

C'était parce qu'il arborait cette forme trompeuse qu'il avait souillé cet être immaculé. Mais il était ce qu'il était. Il ne pouvait changer sa nature. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule chose à faire en ce bas monde, dans cette réalité si dure et cruelle. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus aucun regret. Il avait appris ce qu'était l'amour, l'avait pleinement vécu. Si son sacrifice pouvait la ramener à la vie, alors il partirait sans regret.

_Ichimai no hane dake wo nokoshite_

_Elle laissa une plume_

- Je crois que c'est mon destin.

Miku se réchauffait petit à petit, sous le triste sourire de Ren. Il la serra une dernière fois contre lui, lui transmettant sa chaleur, profitant de ses derniers instants. L'ancienne décédée ouvrit doucement les yeux, quittant les ténèbres. Elle se concentra sur cette voix qui semblait la rappeler auprès d'elle. Une voix si chaude et familière.

_Shoujo wo sukutte_

_Elle avait sauvé la fille_

Lorsque la femme ouvrit ses yeux, ce n'était pas Ren qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais Rin, la larme à l'œil, soulagée. Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire ainsi. Reprenant conscience, Miku se redressa légèrement. Et c'est là qu'elle vit son amie, dans les vêtements noirs de son amant. Pourquoi? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger…

_Kiesatta no_

_Et elle disparut_

Rin disparut en un éclat, comme brisée sous le regard choqué de Miku. Elle ne laissa qu'une plume noire derrière elle. Rin et Ren avaient définitivement disparu de sa vie, sortant aussi vite qu'ils y étaient entrés. Ils l'avaient bouleversé, et une chose en entrainant une autre, l'avaient secoué de toute part. Ils avaient changé sa vie. Irréversiblement.

_Hane otoshita datenshi to  
Kegareta kuro ni somaru hanayome  
Chi no soko e ochite sae mo  
Chikai no kusabi wo karameatte  
Yurusarenai tsumi wo kakaeteiku_

_L'ange déchu sans ailes_

_Et la mariée noire souillée coupable,_

_Même après être tombé dans l'abysse_

_Le vœu les liait_

_Tout en conservant leur péché inoubliable,_

La nouvelle mariée en deuil rattrapa délicatement cette plume noire flottée sous ses yeux. Elle avait toujours refusé de voir cette ressemblance. Pourtant, ces yeux bleus étaient identiques. Elle comprit soudainement la cruelle réalité. Rin et Ren n'étaient en vérité qu'une seule et même personne. Elle en avait repoussé une et aimé l'autre. Mais malgré cela, le petit ange déchu était revenu à ses côtés. Elle cria, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait tout perdu. Elle avait perdu les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Elle avait tué de ses propres mains ceux qu'elle aimait.

Il lui avait semblé apercevoir de temps à autre des ailes blanches dans le dos de Rin, prenant cela pour une image bien déformée de sa vision angélique et idyllique de sa meilleure amie et confidente. Elle avait toujours ignoré ces cicatrices à forme étrange dans le dos de Ren, semblable à des ailes arrachées, tel un ange déchu sur cette terre pervertie. Depuis tout ce temps, la cruelle réalité était sous ses yeux aveuglés par le bonheur, refusant de croire à une telle éventualité.

_Tsumi no kajitsu ga kuchihateta toki  
Futatabi meguriau sono hi made_

_Lorsque le fruit du péché pourrit,_

_Ils pourront se rencontrer de nouveau jusque là_…

La Rin si aimante. Le Ren si passionné. Elle les avait tous deux aimés. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Cet avenir si sombre et obscur continuait de l'aveugler. Elle avait tant de fois souhaité quitter ce monde distordu, ce monde irraisonnable. Mais comment pouvait-elle gaspiller la vie que son amour lui avait offerte en sacrifice? Elle vivrait avec le poids de ses péchés, jusque son dernier soupir. Elle se repentirait pour le restant de sa misérable vie. Elle ressasserait tout ce bonheur dans son immense solitude. Et cela jusqu'au jour où elle les rencontrerait à nouveau, dans une autre vie où ils pourront tous s'aimer librement.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Récompensez votre auteure et lâchez les reviews! Il ne faut pas être radin dans la vie XD


End file.
